Warriors: Star Shine
by Stray Shark Strut
Summary: When the omen of a forest drowning within the blackness is presented to Silverstar, the leader of Thunderclan, she rushes to apprentice four young kits a moon early. But can she begin to fathom how their destinies tie with the forest?
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>

******I, in no way intend to profit from this story. The original idea belongs to the genius Erin Hunter.**

**A/N:**

****_Whoohoo! My first fanfiction, well, that I'm posting anyway... I want to keep this in the traditional fashion of Erin Hunter's novels, and so this is how it will go. Read and Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>ALLEGIANCES<strong>

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER_ SILVERSTAR_** - pale grey she-cat with a white muzzle.

**DEPUTY**** TALLOWL** - A brown speckled tom with a long tail

**APPRENTICE, ASHPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT ****IVORYNOSE** - Old, scarred calico she-cat with a white nose.

**APPRENTICE, RAVENPAW**

**WARRIORS**** (toms, and she-cats without kits)**

**BLACKFALL** - Huge black tom with odd orange markings and a smokey coal tail

**APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW**

**DEWPELT** - Grey/blue tom with a ringed tail

**HAREFIRE** - White and blazing red tabby tom with a half-tail

**APPRENTICE, DAWNPAW**

**LYNXFUR** - Pale blonde tortoiseshell with wildcat markings, a previous kittypet who can remove her collar

**APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

**SNOWPAW** - Silver tom with a white tail and face

**DAWNPAW**- Long haired ginger tom

**ASHPAW** - Grey tome with odd orange markings and a black tail

**RAVENPAW** - Dark fox-marked she-cat with startling yellow eyes

**QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**MISTSHIMMER**- Light ginger tabby with greying flecks

**ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

**MORNINGFLOWER**- A once pretty tabby she-cat

**NIGHTSTAR** - Black tom who is deft and blind, previous ThunderClan Leader

**BLUEFANG** - A frail blue-grey tom, previous ThunderClan Medicine Cat

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER** **CINDERSTAR** - Thin grey tom with a stripped tail

**DEPUTY** **LEOPARDPELT** - Golden tom with wildcat markings

**MEDICINE CAT**** JAYPOOL** - White she-cat with blue-grey patches

**WARRIORS**

**DARKCLOUD** - Dapple tom with a white underpelt

**APPRENTICE, WOLFPAW**

**DUSTSTORM** - Sandy Siamese tom

**APPRENTICE, DOEPAW**

**DOVEFEATHER** - White tabby she-cat with grey stripes

**BLACKHEART** - Large red ginger she-cat with white tabby markings and one black stripe over her chest

**APPRENTICES**

**WOLFPAW** - Dark brown tom with a white underpelt

**DOEPAW** - Light brown she-cat with a white underpelt and spots

**QUEENS**

**JUNIPERFLOWER** - Black-blue she-cat

**WHITEFOOT** - Pale tortoiseshell with white paws

**LEAFFALL** - Dark ginger tabby

**COONTAIL** - Black she-cat with a grey stripped tail

**ELDERS**

**TIGERTAIL** - Grey tom with a black stripped tail

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER** **ROSESTAR** - Cream tom with a pale red tail

**DEPUTY** **SWIFTKILL** - Pale she-cat with black stripes

**MEDICINE CAT** **BLOODFUR** - Dark red tom with a white tabby face

**WARRIORS**

**CLOUDTAIL** - Thin white tom with a thick tail

**SKYHEART** - Blue-grey tom with a white tail

**LIGHTENINGSTRIPE** - Black tom with gold tabby markings

**QUEENS**

**FOXFIRE** - pale brown she-cat with a fox-colored tail

**MOONPOOL** - Silver she-cat with greying fur

**ELDERS**

**SMALLTAIL** - Dark tabby tom with a smaller tail

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER** **GREATSTAR** - Massive black tom

**DEPUTY**** PONDLEAF** - Dapple she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT** **TIGERHEART** - Bright ginger tabby she-cat

**WARRIORS**

**THORNCLAW** - Sleek white tom with heavily scarred legs

**APPRENTICE, FERNPAW**

**DEWFLOWER** - Creme colored taby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, WINDPAW**

**SHARPTOOTH** - Large brown tom with a menacing bite

**APPRENTICE, SPRINGPAW**

**APPRENTICES**

**FERNPAW** -Pale brown she-cat

**WINDPAW** - Silver she-cat with black ears

**SPRINGPAW** - Small ginger tom with white paws

**QUEENS**

**RUNNINGLEAF** - She-cat with a swirling brown pelt

**WHITEEYES** - Blind black tortoiseshell, eldest queen

**ELDERS**

**BROKENWIND** - Grey tabby tom

**DARKEAR** - Marble she-cat

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**BURNINGFLOWER** - Brown calico she-cat who hunts by Twolegplace

**SHADOWCLAW** - Long-haired black she-cat with silver tabby markings, helps ThunderClan from time to time. Previous ShadowClan cat, takes an extreme motherly liking to Ravenpaw.

**SHADE** - Sleek black she-cat with a white tail, previous ShadowClan leader driven from her home and stripped from her nine lives by the blood-thirsty Cinderstar.

**POOL WHERE MOON SLEEPS** - Fox pelted she-cat from the Tribe of Rushing Water, Ravenpaw's mother

**WING WHO BREAKS WATER** - Dark dapple tom, Pool's brother.

**AK** - Coal rogue tom, Silverstar's previous mate.

* * *

><p><em>Not bad for a giant list of characters right? I hope you enjoyed, and I will update shortly! Until then, Mon amours! ~Ayden<br>_


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_ The stars of Silverpelt bathed the clearing in brilliant light, despite the darkened new moon which hung heavy in the sky, and illuminated the figured of two cats sitting at the base of a large rock; which sprung from a tangle of brambles._ The smaller, a silver she-cat stared up at the night sky with unblinking blue eyes while the dark brown tom stared at her with wonder.

"An omen?" Meowed the tom apprehensively as he flicked his ear toward the nearly black moon, not taking his amber gaze away from his leader. Said cat turned to look at him. her eyes clouded with worry as she replied in a hushed murmur.

"Perhaps. Three moons ago when I became the leader of ThunderClan and shared tongues with our ancestors, I was sent a dream of the forest drowned in blackness and I have yet to interpret it. StarClan is very vague, Tallowl." Silverstar looked even more troubled than before and Tallowl yearned to ease his leaders worries, and has he spoke he sat much straighter.

"With four kits becoming apprentices' tonight, I feel no need for you to worry about this until tomorrow." At her deputy's words the leader visibly relaxed before rising to her paws, and turning around to the empty camp clearing behind them. Silverstar yowled at once, her voice circling around the camp.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" the she-cat announced. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" At once, from shadows of bramble, emerged many cats of all sizes and pelts; to gather, as if one, under their Leader's call. From the bramble-nest farthest from Highrock, appeared a brown-greying tortoiseshell followed by four neatly groomed and very different pelted kits, who strode to the very front of the gathered Clan cats.

"As all of you know, Mistshimmer's kits are six moons old and eager to begin training." Silverstar paused as the queen nudged a small dark grey kit toward a groove on the Highrock so he could stand next to his leader. "Tallowl, you are a brave and wise deputy for one so young, I hope you pass this on to Ashkit; who from this moment on will be known as Ashpaw." Silverstar finished by pressing her muzzle to the new apprentice's forehead, and in return Ashpaw licked her shoulder respectively. A second kit stepped up onto the Highrock, a silver tom with a white face and tail. His blue eyes were shining with anticipation, his whiskers trembling.

"Blackfall you're strong and always battle ready, teach Snowkit to do the same; which now will be known as Snowpaw." Silverstar set her muzzle on the kits fluffy head, and Snowpaw rasped his tongue over her shoulder before padding over to the massive warrior Blackfall; who looked just like Ashpaw, only with a darker pelt. The warrior muttered something in Snowpaw's ear, and for a mouse-breath the apprentice looked afriad. A third kit, a long haired ginger tom who acted surprisingly calm, stepped forward with this thick tail high.

"Harefire, you are quicker than a Mooreland rabbit and more headstrong than a crow, carry this into Dawnkit's training, who will now be called Dawnpaw." Silverstar sat her muzzle down on his head, and the apprentice licked her shoulder tentatively before racing to a flame-colored tabby tom. Silverstar leaped down from the Highrock, and the fourth kit, a small fox pelted she-cat looked crushed. Her unnaturally bright yellow eyes clouded with disappointment, when a heavily scarred calico padded in front of her.

"Foxkit, StarClan has sent me visions of a different path for you." The older she-cat blinked her two-tone eyes in reassurance. "From now on you will be known as Ravenpaw and will train to become a Medicine Cat of ThunderClan!" Her gentle meow rose to a yowl as she finished her sentence. The scarred cat licked Ravenepaw's ear and mewed in her fur.

"I am Ivorynose, and trust me, this path will be much more fulfilling." As Ivorynose stepped away a melody of meowing chants rose amongst the gathered cats. "Ashpaw! Snowpaw! Dawnpaw! Ravenpaw!"

* * *

><p><em>I churned this out pretty fast considering I <em>_already had it typed and all. I'm sorry its rushed, it seemed now matter how I attacked it, it wouldn't smooth itself out... But don't worry that just this chapter! Reviews would be much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed. Until next time ~Ayden_


End file.
